


I know, I know, I know

by mytholora



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Edelthea, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love, i really like dorothea and i really like this song i dont know how it ended up like this :(, kind of dorothea-centric?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: Dorothea is all at once, a protagonist, and an audience member to a love story she's seen and played and inked into the delicate surface of her heart many, many times.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I know, I know, I know

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

\-----

They first meet in the classroom, all unfamiliar faces, voices either nervous or loud. She’s already had more than a few looks directed at her, knows her reputation has carried with her. She mentally takes note of faces and names, men with more money to their names than they’d ever need, money that would make her happy. Would keep her safe.

Then, _she_ walks in.

Her posture has a certain gait, a natural self-confidence that Dorothea struggles to put on every waking moment. It unnerves her a little. The red that trails from her shoulder is bold, striking, tears all the attention previously on Dorothea to this walking powerhouse seeping with an aura of nobility, of _royalty_ , and Dorothea realises just a beat too late, who this girl actually is, when she walks up to her, hand outstretched.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg. Let’s get along for the coming year, shall we?”

_Of course. Curse my luck._

Still, she takes the hand with one of her own, shaking it once, twice with a firm grasp. “Dorothea Arnault,” she smiles tightly. “Yes, let’s.”

She watches as Edelgard’s eyes flicker with something indecipherable and braces herself for the subtle flash of disgust of _touching one not of noble blood, a commoner, a breed of the streets,_ of maybe a shudder if she’s lucky, an outright recoil at worst, which would devastate her reputation before it’s even started to properly take hold of the students at the academy.

But all that comes out is a surprised, “I had my suspicions but I didn’t want to presume. The songstress from Mittlefrank Opera Company?”

Dorothea blinks, a breathy laugh escaping her lips out of surprise. “Yes, I’m surprised- and honoured that you know of me… my lady.”

Edelgard smiles, “No need for such titles between classmates,” Dorothea glances to the large shadow behind Edelgard, a man looking a few years too old to be a student but dressed in the school uniform all the same, looking displeased. Edelgard’s voice brings her attention back to her taking the seat to her left. “Besides, it would be difficult to forget one with beauty and a voice like yours. I’ve watched many of your performances. You’ve rightfully earned your good name.”

Oh.

Dorothea blushes despite herself, flustered at the unexpected compliment. “You’re too kind, my lady.”

“Please,” Edelgard says, “I may be the imperial princess, but here I’m just another student, just like anybody else. If time is kind, perhaps a friend.”

“I have nicknames for all my friends,” Dorothea leans in teasingly. “You wouldn’t mind if I called you by one?”

Edelgard raises an eyebrow at her boldness. Dorothea knows she’s walking a thin line here, but she’s always been one to enjoy a challenge. And she has a feeling Edelgard will be the biggest challenge she’ll face this entire year. “That would depend on the choices.”

“How about,” Something short and sweet. Easy, simple. “El?”

Edelgard stiffens in her seat and Dorothea tenses in response, an apology instantly ready on her lips for crossing the line, for insulting royalty and maybe scream for help before the scowling man sitting behind them blasts her head off for _Lèse-majesté_. She waits with bated breath, watching as the seconds stretch out and Edelgard relaxes and speaks quietly.

“Another would be preferable.”

“...How about,” Dorothea inwardly lets out a sigh. She thinks for a moment. “Edie?”

The look in Edelgard’s eyes immediately softens, entirely too much for Dorothea’s sake, and she quickly beats down the ugly, gnawed feeling that sprouts in her heart before it makes her throw up.

“Yes, that’s fine.” They fall into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other before Dorothea looks behind them.

“And who’s Tall, Dark and Handsome over here?”

Edelgard blinks and turns around as if she’d forgotten all about the existence of her friend until right then.

“Where are my manners? This is Hubert, my retainer. He’ll be studying with us this year as well.”

Hubert does a stiff, awkward bow while seated. His voice is low, wispy and grating on her ears, like smoked gravel crushed under wagon wheels.

“I am Hubert von Vestra. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Dorothea waves her fingers flirtily, which only deepens the scowl on Hubert’s face, much to her amusement. “So that’s your name. Nice to meet you too, Hubie.”

Hubert’s stare almost vaporises her on the spot. Edelgard laughs softly behind a gloved hand.

More students stream in and take their places just as a familiar stone-faced woman walks in. Dorothea recognises her from earlier, and from the looks of other surprised faces in the room, she’s not the only one who does.

Edelgard sits up a little straighter, posture a little more perfect. There’s a gleam in her eyes that shines as their newly-introduced professor starts the class off with introductions. It’s a standard, cheesy school rite of passage, and Dorothea’s all too glad for the opportunity to charm the socks of the nobles in class with an effortless sweep of her hair over the shoulder and introduce herself in the practiced lilting voice she uses when she wants something.

She finishes her introduction with a playful giggle and smiles inwardly at the dropped jaws of several boys in the room, though the still stone-cold expression on Professor Byleth’s face ruins the scenery for her a little. She sits down; no matter, she had the entire school year to get the professor into her clutches.

Edelgard stands up and clears her throat, breaking Dorothea’s focus away from strategic thoughts of winning the professor over.

“I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Imperial Princess of the Adrestian Empire,” Hushed whispers fall over the class. Hubert casts a dirty look at everyone while Edelgard patiently waits for the noise to die down. “However, I do not believe that status should determine one’s potential and worth as a person. Be it common or noble birth, we are all students of equal standing in this institution. So please, treat me as you would any other person here. I hope we can have an educational year together and hopefully not give our professor too much trouble.”

The class breaks out in polite laughter and Dorothea can’t laugh along, not when Edelgard’s said all that. Not when she can’t take her eyes off this strange girl, this _princess_ , the epitome of royalty; by definition the complete opposite of herself, as she stands proudly, and without hesitation, announce that they are the same. Imply that somehow, Dorothea is as precious to the world as she is.

That Dorothea is worth _something_.

It fills her with a strange sort of rage and the same bubbly, sickening emotion she swallowed down earlier.

Edelgard’s violet eyes have not strayed from the professor and her gaze is soft and wonderful and _yearning_ and Dorothea is suddenly very aware of two things.

  1. Edelgard is looking at Byleth the same way she’s seen _Eve_ and _Lilith_ look at each other backstage during their performances of _Garden of Eden_ , away from the prying eyes of the audience, when she was much too young to fully comprehend the meaning behind those secret, shared looks and Manuela had quickly diverted her attention back to their vocal lessons.



  1. Dorothea’s looking at Edelgard that same way.




End file.
